Kikyo RUS
by Saioko
Summary: Шикон но Тама снова цел, Нараку мертв, Кагоме может вернуться к своей обычной жизни. Но... Инуяша выбрал Кикё, и они вместе отправляются в ад...


** Кикё...**

Кагоме сидела на траве около колодца. Её долгое путешествие в прошлом, наконец, было закончено.  
Шикон но Тама был цел, Нараку мертв и Мироку мог больше не боятся своего проклятья. Казаана не исчезла, только уменьшилась и больше не должна была увеличиваться. Санго не могла в это поверить, но Кохаку удалось спасти - Нараку отправил мальчика завлечь друзей в очередную ловушку, и Кагоме сумела вынуть осколок Шикона, залечив попутно смертельные раны. Так что теперь Кохаку постепенно выздоравливал.

Кикё присоединилась к ним перед последним сражением. Оказалось, что в последнее время Нараку доверял ей настолько, что она смогла без особых проблем забрать у него почти законченный Шикон но Тама. Кикё не смогла выполнить свое обещание и лично уничтожить Нараку - даже без помощи Шикона ее сил хватило только на то, чтобы не дать ему снова убежать. Но после боя она впервые не стала пытаться убить Кагоме или оскорбить ее.

_Ты могла бы быть почти такой же сильной как я, если бы уделяла хоть немного времени тренировкам. Ты все-таки моя реинкарнация. _

Единственное, что омрачало радость победы, был выбор, сделанный Инуяшей. Хотя он и говорил, что следует за Кикё в ад только потому, что таково было его обещание, Кагоме не могла ему поверить. Кикё была с ними уже неделю и Инуяша проводил с ней почти все время. Он не возражал, когда Кагоме возвращалась в свое время, только попросил ее вернуться до конца недели, а когда она вернулась, то у колодца ее встретил только Шиппо. Кирара вскоре вернулась с Мироку и Санго, но Инуяша пришел только вечером, когда все собрались у Каэде. Кикё пришла с ним.

* * *

**_На следующий день _**

- Кагоме, прости... Я не могу остаться с тобой, как бы я не хотел. Я обещал Кикё...

- Я понимаю. Я никогда не была бы для тебя "Кагоме", только "Кикё". Только ее реинкарнация, ее копия.

- Я знаю, что мы с Кикё больше не можем быть вместе в этом мире. И, как я сказал раньше, если Кикё того хочет, я отправлюсь с ней в ад. Мы должны были уйти вместе еще тогда, 50 лет назад. Кагоме...

- Хорошо...

- Шикон но тама останется у тебя. Если мы с Кикё будем вместе в аду, ей все равно, буду ли я ханьо или человеком. Теперь это твой долг - хранить его.

- Прости, но я уйду раньше... Хотя я и принимаю твое решение, мне тяжело видеть вас вместе. Сайонара, Инуяша.

- Сайонара, Кагоме. Гомене за все...

На небольшой поляне в лесу, недалеко от, друзья прощались в последний раз. Кагоме уже отправилась в свое время, Кохаку, Санго и Мироку оставались в деревне Каэде (Шиппо тоже пока решил остаться с ними), а Инуяша исполнял свое обещание, отправится в ад вместе с Кикё. Как и в первый раз, когда Кикё пыталась забрать Инуяшу с собой, земля под ее ногами разошлась в стороны, создавая путь по которому они могли спуститься в ад. Инуяша не оглянулся даже тогда, когда порыв ветра принес запах Кагоме - она не ушла к колодцу, просто осталась там, где остальные не могли ее увидеть.

...Когда от расщелины не осталось и следа, Кагоме развернулась и медленно пошла к колодцу.

* * *

Туман...

Вокруг не было ничего - ни деревьев, ни травы, ни земли, ни неба... Туман был настолько густым, что Инуяша не смог увидеть руку Кикё, когда та вытянула ее в сторону. Хотя ноги ступали по чему-то твердому, тропинки тоже не было. Вместо нее тоже был туман.

Внезапно Кикё остановилась. Она словно прислушивалась к чему-то, чего сам Инуяша не мог услышать, как ни старался.

_Инуяша... _

- Что! - Инуяше показалось, что кто-то окликнул его.

_Ханьо Инуяша... Почему ты здесь? _

- Какого черта! Кто ты? Что тебе нужно! - Инуяша развернулся в поисках возможной опасности. Но никого не увидел. Кикё же не обратила внимания ни на его крик, ни на внезапное движение. Только чуть сильнее сжала руку.

_Мико ничего не угрожает. Она уже прошла этот путь пятьдесят лет назад. Ты же еще не должен был прийти сюда. Так почему ты здесь? _

- Я обещал Кикё, что не оставлю ее одну. Она не может оставаться среди живых, так что я отправился с ней в ад!

_Ты не хочешь передумать? Ведь ты знаешь ее судьбу. Ты можешь вернуться к той, другой. _

- Это не важно! Кикё хотела, чтобы я был с ней в аду, значит, я буду в аду! Меня не волнует ее судьба.

_Значит, таков твой выбор._

Рука Кикё, до того крепко, почти до боли, сжимавшая руку Инуяши, внезапно ослабла. Сама Кикё замерла, ее губы беззвучно шевельнулись, словно она хотела что-то сказать или извиниться. Рука Инуяши свободно прошла сквозь нее, не встречая сопротивления. Через несколько секунд ханьо остался один в пустом тумане.

* * *

_Мико... _

Кикё замерла. Кто мог звать ее здесь, в этом тумане. Она оглянулась на Инуяшу - как ни странно, он никак не отреагировал на странный голос, просто остановился рядом с ней.

_Кикё, зачем ты пришла сюда? Зачем привела сюда ханьо, Его время еще далеко, а твое уже давно прошло... _

- Тот, кто много лет назад стал причиной нашей гибели, ханьо Нараку наконец мертв. Теперь я могу наконец покинуть свою оболочку, удерживавшую меня в мире живых. Инуяша же обещал отправиться со мной в ад. Он исполняет свое обещание.

_Останется ли ханьо здесь, решать только ему. У тебя же иная судьба. Твоя душе уже давно начала свой новый путь в мире живых. Ты вернешься к ней, снова будешь ее частью. _

- Что? - Туман медленно стал плотнеть, скрывая Инуяшу. В последний момент тот словно опомнился, попытался схватить Кикё - но его рука прошла насквозь, словно он был не больше чем призраком.

_Увы, даже мне не дано вернуть тебя в изначальное состояние. Ты будешь частью всей души, но не потеряешь себя - ты будешь все помнить, все чувствовать, ты останешься собой - но ты не будешь иметь контроля.

* * *

_

Кагоме сидела на краю колодца, держа на руках Шиппо. Он единственный выяснил, что она еще оставалась в этом времени. Внезапно Кагоме почувствовала, словно легкий порыв ветра коснулся ее щеки. Что-то изменилось, что-то, давно утерянное, вернулось на место.

Кагоме улыбнулась - та часть ее души, что давала жизнь Кикё вернулась к ней. Но улыбка быстро погасла. Кагоме поняла.

Кикё не могла остаться в аду - она уже была реинкарнирована. После уничтожения той оболочки из глины, Кикё вернулась как часть души Кагоме. Только эта часть была самостоятельной. Они с Кикё теперь были едины - и в то же время, каждая из них осталась собой. Они обе знали и помнили все, что знала и помнила каждая из них.

И так же как раньше они разделяли любовь к Инуяше, теперь они делили боль от его потери. Выбрав уход в ад вместе с Кикё, он потерял их обеих.

* * *


End file.
